Angel
Agnel, real name Sorano Agria, . She is also the older sister of Yukino Aguria. Profile and Stats Name: Sorano Agria Alias: Angel Age: Race: Gender: Female Height: Weight: Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: White Occupation: Affiliation: Status: Family: Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Wall level, at least Multi-City Block level with Angel Magic *'Speed': Soundspeed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with her angels *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Angel is a young, voluptuous woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and long silvery hair that reaches her back, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots Personality According to Yukino, Angel was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. Sometime between being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring her codename, Angel, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think of her Spirits as living beings and is often seen treating them without much dignity. She expresses disgust at Lucy Heartfilia's compassion for her spirits. Ironically, her personality is the complete opposite of what an angel is despite her longing to be one of them. That aside, Angel also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them. In X791, Angel reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure; including herself. As a result, she has an obsession with angels (hence her codename), viewing them as beings of perfection. Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming an angel, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to summon her angels, for she thinks she will become one if she does that. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Gray mocked it, causing her to fly off the handle. However, her opinion concerning the value of her life is overturned when she learns the true form of her magic, a revolting parasite growing from her lifespan, and Gray manages to convince her to survive for her own sake. As she desperately declares a desire to live, her wish is soon granted by the restoration of her lifespan thanks to Dan Straight's Habaraki. History Plot Powers and Abilities Angel Magic: This Magic revolves around summoning angelic beings, each of which are capable of inflicting different kinds of damage. Angel is able to summon these angels through the use of golden Angel Coins, with each coin representing a portion of Angel's lifespan, and the stronger the angelic being that is summoned, the more coins required, with each Magical Golden Coin equivalent to the cost of 10. If the summoned angel is defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize and Angel will suffer great pain. However, in some instances, Angel can summon angels without a cost and suffer no drawbacks when they are defeated. *'Punching Angel': Angel summons, without a shown cost, a large, muscular angel made of feathers that punches the target with great force. *'Angel's Messenger': Without any shown cost, Angel calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target. *'Hammer Angel': Through the use of two gold coins, a cost of 20, Angel summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large golden hammer held in its two right arms. *'Barakiel': Though the use of three gold coins, a cost of 30, Angel summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. *'Shamsiel': Through the use of four golden coins, a cost of 40, Angel summons forth Shamsiel—angel of sunlight. Its appearance is that of a large, stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy. *'Raguel': Through the use of ten gold coins, a cost of 100, Angel summons forth Raguel: a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings; four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful soundwave. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Angel has shown a fair amount of skill in basic hand-to-hand combat, as she is able to send Lucy flying with a simple palm thrust. Enhanced Durability: Angel is able to take the full brunt of Urano Metria and still rise, with her will to fight still intact. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Oración Seis, Angel has great amounts of Magic Power, enough to potentially break down an entire guild on her own. At her first appearance, throught Gemini, she has had a Magic Power equal to or greater than the other mages like Lucy and Gray. When exerted, Her Magic Power is white in color. Weaknesses *Summoning Angels is reducing her lifespan if she is using coins. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Ses mesures BWH sont 98-60-88 * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:Aguria Clan Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Spriggan 12 Members Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Mage Category:Former Members of Alvarez Empire Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Former Dark Mage